I'm Not Going Anywhere
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: The jocks corner Blaine in the locker room and beat him up. Kurt finds him unconscious afterwards. Blangst. Rated M: homophobic slurs


'You're just a fag, Anderson! Admit it,' one of the jocks yelled at Blaine while cornering him in the boys' locker room.

'Fuck off!' Blaine spat back, 'The only fags in this room are you.' That might not have been the right thing to say because Blaine was alone and there were 6 jocks in front of him.

'You're asking for it, aren't you?' another jock said, 'You want to get beaten up so badly you're provoking us.'

'Well then let's give him what he wants huh?' the first jock said, grabbing Blaine's neck and slamming him against the wall, 'Grab his arms and legs so he can't move. Oh, and hand me a sock or something will ya? As pretty as his voice sounds, I still don't need to hear his girly pleads for help.'

Blaine's head hurt from banging against the wall. He felt dizzy and sick, how could this have happened? He felt his wrists being grabbed and pinned against the wall and two other pair of hands held his ankles pinned to the wall. His sight was blurred by the hit but he could see someone ruffling through a gymbag. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again a jock pushed a sock in his mouth, effectively silencing him. When he tried to spit it back out the jock grabbed his jaw to prevent him from it.

'If you dare to spit it out I'll tape your mouth shut, is that clear?' the jock asked.

Blaine wriggled against the hands pinning him against the wall. The smell of the sock in his mouth was just disgusting. He was waiting for the blows to strike, he just wanted it over with. He whimpered around he gag when the jock's fist collided with his stomach.

'I asked: Is that clear?' the jock said, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's hair to look him in the eye.

All Blaine did was nod once and the jock let go of him but it didn't take long for the jock to hit him again. Every time Blaine slipped into unconsciousness more, the hits of the jock pulled him into awareness again.

'Is this what you expected, fag?' the jock asked, 'Or should I start remodelling your pretty face to add up to your expectations?' He grabbed Blaine's chin, forcing him to look at him. He hit Blaine on his nose, causing two straight lines of blood to trickle down his face. 'That already looks much better.'

They kept on hitting Blaine until he was too weak to try and fight back against the grip of the jocks. The only reason he was still standing was because of the jocks holding him until the first one said: 'Drop him.'

Blaine dropped to the floor on his knees before the jocks pushed him until he was laying on his side. They took the sock out of Blaine's mouth and threw it aside. 'Anyone want to practice to be a kicker?' a jock asked before kicking at Blaine's stomach.

'I think we all want to do that,' another one answered and laughed when the others all followed him.

The more they kicked Blaine, the more Blaine wished he was dead. He should've died a few years ago, during the Sadie Hawkins attack then he wouldn't be going through all of this now. But he also thought about Kurt. His beautiful and wonderful Kurt, the only person life was worth living for. He didn't dare to think what it would do to Kurt if he died during this attack. He had to be strong.

For Kurt.

It didn't take long for Blaine's eyes to close and finally slip into unconsciousness. The jocks were still kicking him against the wall but he didn't care. He was being swallowed by a black hole and he partly wished that this would be the last time he closed his eyes.

_Gotta stay strong_

_For Kurt..._

'Blaine? Blaine, baby, please wake up!' Kurt said as he gently laid Blaine's head into his lap. He carded his fingers through Blaine's sweat-damp hair before ghosting his fingers over the cuts and bruises on Blaine's face. He had his right hand splayed out on Blaine's chest, right above his heart. 'Please, baby.' He closed his eyes to will the tears away. He could barely look at Blaine. He had a split lip, his nose appeared to be broken, there were red finger-shaped marks all over Blaine's wrists and ankles and his upper body was covered with bruises and cuts. It made Kurt sick looking at what they had done to his boyfriend.

_Blaine's still alive, I can feel his heart beating. He's not going to die. He wouldn't want to hurt me like this, I know that._

Kurt was pulled back into reality by a tiny whimper. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine who was trying to reach for Kurt but could barely see anything through his half-opened and swollen eyes. Kurt grabbed Blaine's searching hand and squeezed it to let him know he was there. 'I'm here, Blainey, I'm here.'

'K'rt?' Blaine slurred and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a tiny smile, 'How'd you f'nd me?'

'You said you were going to meet me at my locker but you didn't come and when some of the jocks passed by they were laughing about how they "got that fag good" and you and I are the only gay guys here so I figured it out,' Kurt explained, 'I came as fast as I could.'

''m sorry,' Blaine said, wincing when he tried to move.

'Baby, don't move,' Kurt whispered and brushed some curls out of Blaine's face, 'You don't need to be sorry.'

'Do need t'be sorry,' Blaine weakly protested, ''m weak.'

'You're not weak honey,' Kurt said, 'they just overpowered you.'

'Told 'em to f'ck off, I d'served it.' Blaine started coughing violently, causing pain to shoot throughout his whole body. 'Hurts,' he whimpered.

'Shh, shh,' Kurt cooed, 'I know it hurts. I already called an ambulance, Sam's waiting for them outside.'

'K'rt?' Blaine asked.

Kurt shushed him again. 'Blainey, don't say anything, I don't want you to hurt.'

'Don' leave,' Blaine pleaded, 'Need you.'

'I won't leave you,' Kurt assured, 'I'm not going anywhere, baby.'

_I'm not going anywhere._


End file.
